english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Gregg Berger
Greggory "Gregg" Berger (born December 10, 1950 in St. Louis, Missouri) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Agent K in Men in Black: The Series, Eeyore in Kingdom Hearts II, Grimlock in The Transformers, Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter in Spider-Man, Odie in The Garfield Show and The Gromble in Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1986-1988) - William Little *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1997) - The Gromble, Abu (ep4), Announcer (ep20), Announcer (ep21), Beatles Monster (ep23), Bellhop (ep16), Biker (ep44), Bob (ep14), Burly Man (ep13), Busboy (ep37), Buster (ep28), Caveman (ep23), Construction Worker (ep52), Cower (ep7), Cower (ep13), Cower (ep14), Cower (ep41), Cower (ep44), Cower (ep46), Croupier (ep43), Dad (ep16), Dentist (ep39), Don, Father (ep30), Grizzle Adams (ep34), Husband (ep48), Jack (ep11), Janitor (ep8), Jogger (ep15), Lighthouse Man (ep29), Maitre' D (ep8), Man (ep15), Man in Boat (ep45), Manager (ep13), Marty (ep3), Monster (ep5), Monster 2 (ep38), Monster 3 (ep9), Narrator (ep19), Patient (ep27), Red (ep42), Reporter (ep24), Small Cop (ep38), Sloopup (ep26), TV Voice (ep33), Ultra Monster (ep46), Valet (ep42), Viewfinder (ep37), Worker (ep7) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1995) - Rosie (ep67) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Creature King (ep61), Hammertoes (ep61), Mob Boss (ep16) *Batman Beyond (1999-2000) - Computer (ep7), Dispatch Agent (ep33), Golem Controller (ep4), Pilot (ep27) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1995) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Channel Umptee-3 (1998) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) - Hotline Voice (ep1) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1997-1998) - Astronaut (ep24), Robotic Santa (ep24), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Wuzzles (1985) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Cornfed *Earthworm Jim (1995) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (1994) - Mole Man (ep11), Stuffy Reporter (ep11) *Fantastic Max (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1984-1986) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Garfield and Friends (1988-1994) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1995) - Leo (ep42) *Grim & Evil (2002) - Bailiff (ep10), FBI Agent (ep10), Man#1 (ep10) *Hey Arnold! (1998) - Jolly Olly Boss (ep50), Lucky (ep47), Policeman (ep50), Workman#1 (ep47) *I Am Weasel (1997) - Mr. Draftsman (ep1), Worker #1 (ep1), Workman (ep1) *Johnny Bravo (1997-2001) - Announcer (ep6), Guy#3 (ep9), Guy in Crowd (ep6), Man Next to Scientist (ep9), Scientist#2 (ep9), Supreme Intelligence (ep50) *Life with Louie (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *MAD (2011) - Additional Voices *Men in Black: The Series (2000) - Agent K (ep37) *Mother Goose and Grimm (1992) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Clerk (ep17) *Pink Panther and Sons (1984) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999) - Desk Clerk (ep6), Doug Dullard (ep6) *Rugrats (1993-2002) - Dr. Prescott (ep60), Groom (ep32), Guard (ep154), Laughing Golfer (ep154), Marco (ep60), Metalitron (ep60), Minister (ep32), Pirate (ep154), Plumber (ep32), Security (ep79) *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1995) - Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Citizen (eps92-93), Kalani, Rebel (eps92-93) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Kalani (ep35) *Static Shock (2001) - Game Show Host (ep12) *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1998) - Agent#2 (ep42), Manager (ep35) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers (1997-1998) - Announcer (ep3), Announcer (ep8), Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep14), Bear (ep4), Bill Licking, Emcee (ep26), Farmer#1 (ep26), Mr. Man (ep14), Narrator (ep18), Newsperson (ep2), Quarterback (ep3), Reporter (ep4), Reporter (ep14), Tour Guide (ep8) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2009-2016) - Odie *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Bookworm (ep6), Lawyer (ep17), Root Rot (ep17) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Bosleigh *The Littles (1983-1984) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1995) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2003) - Bad Guy#1 (ep53), FBI Agent (ep53), Truant Officer (ep14) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Captain Rossanov (ep49), Guard (ep49) *The Smurfs (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999-2000) - Narrator (ep46), Veterinarian#1 (ep51), Washday (Jack Webb; ep48) *The Transformers (1985-1986) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-1999) - Doctor (ep19), Lemke (ep22), Lion (ep1), Warthog (ep1), Water Buffalo (ep19) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Agent (ep25) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Toxic Crusaders (1990) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Soldier Mini-Con (ep37), Stockade (ep37) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids (????) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) - Eeyore *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Motorviper *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Odie *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Odie/'Odious' *Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) - Rock Powers, Watch Commander *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Mr. Anderson, Shopper *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) - Discarded Mirror, Giant, Humpty Dumpty *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks & A Beanstalk (2006) - Humpty Dumpty, Ogre *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Hank Prince/'Zorak' 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Sam *Wings (2014) - Announcer Andy, Major Munson 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Sing A Song With Pooh Bear (1999) - Eeyore *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors From Outer Space (1998) - Barber, Fat Man, Food Fight Wallah *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Tech#1 *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Pale Russian Flies *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Odie, Hale, Shecky *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Rover Dangerfield (1991) - Cal *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Circus TV Announcer *The Star (2017) - Inn Keeper #3 *The Transformers: The Movie (1986) - Grimlock *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Disney Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011-2014) - Eeyore *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Bear (ep26), Cat#2 (ep29), Dog (ep26), Man (ep29), Priest (ep26) 'TV Mini-Series' *This Is America, Charlie Brown (1988-1989) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Cathy's Last Resort (1988) - Additional Voices *Garfield's Feline Fantasies (1990) - Waiter *Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) - Odie *Garfield Gets a Life (1991) - Odie, Announcer, Stinky *Garfield Goes Hollywood (1987) - Odie, Announcer, Bob, Grandma Fogerty *The Story of Santa Claus (1996) - Additional Voices *Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Kalani (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Gigantor (1993) - Additional Voices *Tranzor Z (1985) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Equestrian Master *Shadow World (1986) - Grey Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2008) - Additional Voices *The Last Chance Detectives: Last Flight of the Dragon Lady (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Alita: Battle Angel (2019) - Deckman Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Nightfire (2002) - Q *Age of Empires III (2005) - Frederick the Great *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Frederick the Great, Additional Voices *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Gaunt Delivery Driver, Hammersmith, Umberto Bellini *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Glitter Fists, Ratguts *Call of Duty (2003) - Sergeant Moody, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Sergeant Moody, Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Aircraft Carrier *Command & Conquer: Generals: Zero Hour (2003) - General Malcolm Granger, Helix *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000) - Allied Boat, Intruder *Command & Conquer: Renegade (2002) - Mendoza *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (2019) - Additional Voices *Dead Rising (2006) - Brock Mason *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2012-2013) - Street Speaker *Disney's Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Kerchak *Disney's Piglet's Big Game (2003) - Eeyore *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Eeyore *Disney's Tarzan (1999) - Kerchak *Disney's The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon (2002) - Aquanog Captain, Densadron Crew, Mantavor Crew *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Activity Center (2000) - Eeyore *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Kindergarten (1999) - Eeyore *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Preschool (1999) - Eeyore *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Toddler (1999) - Eeyore *Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) - Eeyore *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Sports Soccer (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Tigger Activity Center (2001) - Eeyore *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Baby (2001) - Eeyore *Duckman: The Graphic Adventures of Private Dick (1997) - Additional Voices *Earth & Beyond (2002) - Starbase Traffic Controller *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Executive Council *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Everard, Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Abbé Arnaud, Roman Soldier *Ground Control (2000) - Paladin Magnus, Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Captain James Gregory Cutter, Additional Voices *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Invictus: In the Shadow of Olympus (2000) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Eeyore *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Turel *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Attuma, Galactus, Thing *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Microsoft Flight (2012) - Additional Voices *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat (2002) - Old Salty *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Dmitri Ivanov *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Barca, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Small Soldiers (1998) - Archer *Spider-Man: Battle for New York (2006) - Simian Sentry *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Additional Voices *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Hunter, Ripto, Additional Voices *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) - Hunter *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (1999) - Alaric the Wizard, Bartle the Wizard, Beaky the Breezebuilder, Farmer Applebee, Farmer Barleycorn, Farmer GreenBeene, Farmer John, Fisher the Breezebuilder, Gobble the Breezebuilder, Hunter the Cheetah, Hydrar the WaterWizard, Murgen the Wizard, Ripto, Snoozle the WaterWizard, Squawk the Breezebuilder, The Alchemist *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Alien Thug#1, Senator Trell, Wounded Man *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Confederacy Trooper *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Battle Droid, Ishi Tib *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Merchant 1, Rax Joris, Rockettrooper Officer, Stormtrooper 2 *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Bespin Cop 1, Shadow Trooper 1, Stormtrooper 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Rogue Assassin Droid *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Plo Koon, Battle Droid Infantry, Male Citizen 2 *Star Wars: Racer Revenge (2002) - Tzidik Wrantojo, Wan Sandage *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000) - Darth Maul, Goliath Droid, Plo Koon, Thug 2 *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Cy Yunga, Jinn Reeso, Wan Sandage *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Battle Droid, Coruscant Guard, Darth Maul, Mat Rags, Race Fan *Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (2002) - Guard, Small Interbot, Technician *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - Cutthroat Bill *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Rogash *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - Dice Man#1, Jesup *Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) - Eeyore *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Grimlock, Longhaul *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Grimlock *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Grimlock, Lockdown *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue (2004) - Bunyip Elder, Foreman Norman, Patch *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan (2005) - Bunyip Elder *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Mercenaries *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Serbian Soldiers *Wacky Races: Crash & Dash (2008) - Commentator *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Narrator *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Beast/Hank McCoy, Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Fred Dukes/Blob 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape: Academy (2005) - Male Voice, Red Pipotron, Ukki Red *Ape Escape 3 (2006) - Monkey Red *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Samson *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Borneo, Jurak *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Jecht *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Jecht *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Jecht *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Jecht *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Jecht *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Resident *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Dave *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Eeyore *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Adjutant General, Barkeeper, Citizen *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Pain *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Harley, Nemesis *Viewtiful Joe (2003) - Captain Blue/King Blue, Narrator *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Captain Blue *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) - Captain Blue, Narrator *Yakuza (2006) - Kage Yakuza Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Eeyore *Transformers: Autobots Alliance (2018) - Grimlock Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (249) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (29) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2019. Category:American Voice Actors